


Судьба

by Noir_Phon



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Phon/pseuds/Noir_Phon
Summary: Его всю жизнь преследовала ее улыбка. Ее - его глаза. Или о том, что иногда не стоит бороться и обманывать судьбу. Она все равно сделает так, как хочет. Рано или поздно, так или иначе.
Relationships: Alice/Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland)
Kudos: 1





	Судьба

Знаете, раньше ему нравилось наблюдать за ней. Через зеркала, через случайное отражение, иногда он даже прибегал к когда-то позабытой способности - растворяться во тьме.

Ему нравилась эта девчонка.

Золотые кудри, но не как золото, нет, слишком банально. А как янтарь, освещенный ранним утренним солнцем. Теплый. Сияющий.

Голубые глаза. Он не упоминал, что они как пронзительное осеннее небо? Прозрачные почти, искры, похожие на серебряные блики звездные.

Бледная кожа. Это удивляло конечно. Она должна была долго покрываться бронзовым загаром и, возможно, еще и веснушками. Что она от нее ожидала?

А еще смех. Он не такой уж и родной, а всегда улыбающийся.

Это было странно.

Да странно. Сколько веков он наблюдал за людьми. Сколько видел необыкновенных личностей. Сильный. Гордый. Почти сломленных. И несгибаемых. Она была специально для него. И он не из-за того, что он потом начал присматривать, а все из-за деталей - не из-за поведения - из-за семьи, а из-за того, что она настоящая - голос. Самым, что есть на голосом.

Когда он был впервые услышан. Ну, немного странно. Она сама была странной.

Наблюдать, как ее голос становится до боли родным и желанным. Как он постепенно приникает в каждую частичку своей сущности.

Это стало его зависимостью.

И камнем на шее. Петлей, в которую он добровольно полезен.

Законы Страны, обязательные даже для него, гласили:

«Запрещено любить, любить или заводить постоянные отношения с кем-то или чем-то не принадлежащим Стране»

Страны - просто взяли и нарушили самый главный запрет.

Влюбился. По уши.

Страна выбирает его Алису - Лиссу, как украдкой называет ее - на роль Спасителя.

Это необычно. Это очень важная роль. Лисса останется в Стране, что та ее примет. Хотя бы попытаться…

Именно поэтому он всегда рядом. Незримый, подсказывающий и оберегающий.

Его сердце останавливается, когда под ее ногами камни рушатся. Он был послан, если мог, но все, что было в его переживаниях - излишняя бледность.

Страны, страны и страны.

Ведь так?

***

Она - маленькое солнышко, котенок для своего отца.

Кукольная внешность, прекрасные голубые глаза, золотые локоны, вспыхивающие на солнце пламенем и просто невыносимый характер.

Ей никогда не нравилось заниматься тем, чем занимались девочки ее возраста в других семьях. Не нравилось вышивать или подбирать наряды. Не нравилось сплетничать и заниматься танцами в обычном понимании этого слова.

Ее душа лежала к путешествиям. К оружию. Это может развеять абсолютно пустые и скучные будни.

Нет, все вышеперечисленное она могла делать. Мы все устремлены на нее. Вы были в огромном гобелене. Это было просто так.

Просто из чувства долга. Она никогда не горела всем этим.

А всем необычным горела.

Потому что она не слишком сильно удивлена И это долгое падение было в кайф. Наконец-то она чувствительна.

Когда она оказалась в том лесу, у меня внезапно вышло и горло пересохло.

Она не верила.

Как долго, так мечтаю об этом месте. Так часто бывает.

И Лисса по привычке продолжала играть в «нормальность».

Наверно в этом и заключалась вся ирония происходящего. Пусть они получают от этого удовольствие, но их безумство наиграно. Я не мог выбрать кого-то из них на роль Спасителя.

Безумной и необыкновенной Стране - безумной и необыкновенной Спасительница. Так и должно было быть.

В этом нет ничего удивительного, что Лисса относится к окружающему здесь с нежностью и к детям. Потому что у нее забавные моменты, когда Кролик, да и многие другие.

Единственный, кто выбивался из общей массы - Кот. Чеширский Кот. Он говорит, что она намного лучше, чем показывает. Это было странно и необычно. 

Ей нравилось.

Да, ей нравились его необычные глаза. Бирюзовые с отчетливой зеленцой. Как море во время бури под редкими проблесками солнца.

И голос О, его она была готова слушать вечность. Мягкий, бархатистый. Чарующий.

Он был единственным, кто играл в «нормальность». Вся наигранность просто сама собой исчезала.

Как забавно должно быть это выглядело. Играющие нормальные, но отбрасывающие свои маски друг с другом. Необычно, но приятно.

Лисса согласилась исполнить только по его просьбе. Она научилась их гораздо большему, чем годы спокойной жизни прежде.

И вот враг повержен - меч опущен. Я бы хотел остаться без памяти. И Лисса не может его нарушить.

Вслед ей грустно смотрят из тьмы.

***

Разве нормальность не есть величайшая иллюзия жизни? Все или безумны в своей нормальности. И так легко сделать шаг вперед и найти друзей на берегу.

***

Скорее всего, это так и есть. Изначально. Всегда. Ее там ждали.

Пришло очень даже чуть-чуть, и она сама начала искать путь. И неизвестно кому больше не повезло бы. Красной Королевы, к которой девушку Страна всегда закидывает. Лисса была против.

Время в законах и законах, когда он находится в подчинении. Закон, помните?

«Запрещено любить, любить или заводить постоянные отношения с кем-то или чем-то не принадлежащим Стране»

Он выпадает из определения принадлежности. И страдают оба.

Вероятно, что страна и Лисса симпатизировала Королеву, а потому, что Часовщик лишился сути своей силы, он больше не властелин, и может быть с Королевой. Наверно скажете, что это нечестно. Никто не совершил этого за него.

Никто не сможет вернуться в мир, где она росла.

Она ждет.

Только вдалеке грохочет гром.

Поговаривают, что Страна чувствительна к эмоциям своих жителей.

***

Алиса неожиданно для себя встречает очень интересного юношу. Необычный. В голосе так похожи на…

Но глаза другие. Болотного оттенка.

И больные. Его глаза молчат о боли расставания с кем-то. Алисе кажется, что она узнает юношу.

Они встречаются целый месяц. Подолгу молчат. Смотрят на звездное небо. До хрипоты спорят о том, что луна неправильного цвета. Причем каждый раз они твердят о совершенно разном.

Между ними переливается воздух. Они молоды, влюблены и перестают обращать внимание на мир вокруг.

Девушка сияет.

\- Знаешь, без солнечного луча, даже море может быть захвачено и стать болотом, - задумался он, выступая в пустом месте. так близко, чтобы потом неизбежно раствориться во тьме. Я таких дел наворотил…

Он исчезает из ее жизни. Навсегда.

Алиса выходит замуж за безответно влюбленного в нее юношу. Младшего сына из аристократической семьи.

И наверно это нормально. Ведь так?

***

Коту страшно смотреть в зеркала. Он обходит и воду стороной.

Алиса, его Лисса потухла. Почти не улыбается. Совершенно совершенно сумасбродные поступки. И совсем не вспоминает Страну. Даже Шляпника, которая так считает, что она питала особую нежность.

Ведь пришла такая же помощь.

А к нему не пришла бы. И не придет теперь.

У Лиссы мальчик и девочка. Оба с яркими бирюзовыми глазами. Мальчик с черными-черными волосами, девочка с огненными кудряшками. Они так похожи на свою мать.

Мне нравится. Не как за Лиссой. Просто интересно: они забавные.

Только.

Ему больно смотреть за молодой женщиной. Нет, она все еще такая же прекрасная. Она очень похожа на сверкающую шерсть, гордится своим поведением, но не обладает достаточной дикостью.

Его Алиса, она изменилась. Я не могу понять, что именно послужило скачиванию. Нет, это может быть только мир. И у нее тоже.

Он пытался отпустить ее. Пытался забыть. Кто-то перевернул мир? Кто разбудил желание всегда быть рядом.

И он останавливался. Он не хотел заставлять свою Алису делать такой сложный выбор. Особенно теперь, когда у нее есть семья.

***

В то время, как Чешир Что дороги в лесах внезапно стали путанее и опаснее. Что тьма стала какой-то неживой.

А теперь, когда ты выглядишь, ты будешь в одной комнате из дальних комнат.

И качала головой. Она не знала, что можно сделать в этой ситуации.

***

\- Бабушка, расскажи нам ту историю? Мальчишек стояла у кровати.

\- Не в этом раз, Эмма, - по-доброму улыбалась старая леди и оставалась на краешек-кровать, наклонилась к девочке ближе. - Я могу сказать по секрету. Кто из вас нашелет ее раньше остальных?

Орава детей с азартом, но пока спокойно вышла из комнаты и понеслась с криками в сторону библиотеки.

\- Тебе пора, да?

Женщина появилась в комнате непонятно откуда.

\- Да, Изабель, пора.

Леди погладила по рыжим волосам дочь, присевшую рядом. И ласково обняла.

\- Я и так задержалась непростительно долго.

\- Мы будем скучать, - Изабель крепко-крепко обняла мать и украдкой смахнула слезы.

Женщина зажмурила глаза. Мама уже исчезла. Что дом внезапно опустел. Интересная история, что любила рассказывать бабушка по утрам.

Казалось бы, сказки рассказывают обычно о ночи, а Алиса всегда читает о том, что это глупость и о чем-то должны быть права. Или любимое старое.

Или этот Изабель натолкнулся на каменную пирамидку, этот зеленый камень. Зеленый агат, кажется. Он был так дорогой маме. Его она в моменты задумчивости неосознанно касалась. И перед отходом ко сну всегда искала взглядом.

И ...

\- Я не хочу тебя отпускать.

\- Ну, моя маленькая, - слабо улыбнулась Лисса.- Рано или поздно отпускать приходится всем. А иначе это не жизнь - клетка, пусть и золотая.

***

У наспальнице еще одно место было занято.

И около входа появилась статуя. Лукаво смотрит на кошку, вьющуюся на ее ногу.

Почему кошка, а нет кот?

Просто так было правильно.

***

Все еще встали на свои места. И даже больше.

У меня была кремовая кошка. Лукавая зараза, так и норовила исчезнуть да раствориться.

***

Иногда не стоит пытаться обмануть судьбу.

Иногда ты выбираешь совершенно другой дом. Но во сне гуляешь по полюбившимся тропам.

Иногда ты молчишь или торопишься. Память жителей не действует на жителей стран. А потерявшись в круговороте чувствительности можно и не увидеть, что желаемое так близко. Нужно лишь подождать.

Не обманывайте судьбу.

Она за это берет в стократ.

Все, что должно быть и так случается. Таковы правила всех миров. И это не приговор и не клетка - это надежда.


End file.
